The Big Terrible Picture
Steps #* Examine Montgomery's notes. #* Examine Montgomery's map. # Go to the northwestern ruins. # Find and decipher Montgomery's research notes. # Perform the Ritual of the Sun. #* Note: Someone else working on this step will give you the update without you doing anything, provided you stay in the area. They can also make a mess out of it if they click randomly without any intention of cooperation. #* If you get update against your will you can get the mission paused, then restarted, and you will start at the beginning of tier 2. class="wikitable" Original ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ - Rotated NOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLM } The message should be easy to decipher with pen and paper (or similar methods), or you can use one of the many tools on the internet, for example this one. }}}} }}}}}} class="wikitable" Brazier #1 ‘vasnapl’ - n dhvpxyl qbhfrq synzr - Brazier #2 ‘ovegu’ - gur oevrsrfg oynmr - Brazier #3 ‘lbhgu’ - arire gehyl rkgvathvfurq - Brazier #4 ‘puvyqubbq’ - bayl gehyl snqrf nsgre byq ntr - Brazier #5 No note. Lost in the wind? - Brazier #6 ‘nqhygubbq’ - fybjre ohea guna vasnapl, snfgre guna byq ntr - Brazier #7 ‘vzzbegnyvgl’ - bapr npuvrirq hadhrapunoyr - Brazier #8 ‘qrngu’ - qrngu vf rire cerfrag } See the above hints about the research notes on how to decipher the messages. It will be assumed you already know how to do this. class="wikitable" Brazier #1 ‘infancy’ - a quickly doused flame - Brazier #2 ‘birth’ - the briefest blaze - Brazier #3 ‘youth’ - never truly extinguished - Brazier #4 ‘childhood’ - only truly fades after old age - Brazier #5 No note. Lost in the wind? - Brazier #6 ‘adulthood’ - slower burn than infancy, faster than old age - Brazier #7 ‘immortality’ - once achieved unquenchable - Brazier #8 ‘death’ - death is ever present } }} }}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}} Inspect where the beams are pointing. On top of the nearby columns to the south. Collect the metallic scarab. # Find and decipher Montgomery's research notes. # Perform the Ritual of Days. #* Note: Someone else working on this step can give you the update without you doing anything, provided you stay close enough to the final spot. Other persons working on this can also make a mess out of it if they click randomly without any intention of cooperation. In worst case multiple people clicking at the same time can bug the script. }}}} }}}}}}}}}} Enter the sealed chamber. Collect the metallic ankh. # Find and decipher Montgomery's research notes. # Perform the Ritual of Lineage. #* Note: Someone else working on this step will give you the update without you doing anything, provided you stay inside or close enough to the cavern. #* If you get update against your will you can get the mission paused, then restarted, and you will start at the beginning of tier 4. }}}} }}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}} Collect the metallic eye. # Enter the hidden tomb. #* It's behind the main statue at the end of the room. # Examine the metallic sarcophagus. # Place the metal objects on the sarcophagus. # Report your findings back to the Oxford scholars. # Read the rest of Montgomery's research. Rewards * . Video Guide